goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Fencer
Noble Fencer is a young adventurer who fled from her noble family to make a name of her own. Appearance Initially, Noble Fencer has honey-colored hair styled into twin ponytails at the sides of her head and wore fancy clothing that reflected her noble status. She possesses an ample chest noticeable behind her armor as well a narrow waist. After surviving her ordeal with goblins, Noble Fencer wears a rough, unadorned outfit and has cut off her twin ponytails. Personality During her earlier time as an adventurer, Noble Fencer was a confident yet ambitious adventurer, as she looked down upon goblins and thought that she and her party would become Platinum-ranked with ease. However, her traumatizing ordeal with goblins turned her into a despondent and brooding individual fixated on killing the goblin paladin and retrieving her sword. After she and Goblin Slayer's party managed to do both, Noble Fencer mellowed and became more social with her new friends. Background Noble Fencer became an adventurer to become an independent woman who did not rely on the aid of her family. She had imagined that she would rise to Gold and even Platinum within a short period of time.Goblin Slayer Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4: Rebuild Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 5 Noble Fencer, along with her party attempted to destroy a Goblin nest, but were quickly overwhelmed. After freeing herself from a trap, she became horrified upon seeing the goblins hold the heads of each of her party members. Attempting to draw her sword, she realized that the snow within its scabbard had frozen into ice, which allowed the goblins to quickly surround and assault her. She was later stripped, restrained and raped in an abandoned chapel, where Goblin Slayer's party rescued Noble Fencer shortly after. At the village inn, Noble Fencer reflected on the mistakes and unfortunate circumstances that led to her torture and her party's demise. She overheard Goblin Slayer's party discuss infiltrating the goblin fortress in disguise and requested to accompany them, which they approve. Noble Fencer cut off her ponytails and offered them as a reward for the time being. Upon successfully managing to infiltrate the fortress, however, Noble Fencer was harassed by the goblin priest escorting them and in a rage, viciously beat him to death. This ruined the party's original plan, much to High Elf Archer's anger. While watching the goblin paladin's ceremony, a curse activated the brand on her neck, giving her great pain. Her resulting screams alerted the goblins to their location, forcing the party to fight them off. Noble Fencer cried, blaming herself for causing another ordeal with goblins. Once Goblin Slayer assured her he would retrieve her sword and slay the goblins, Noble Fencer pulled herself together and joined the party in combat. Prompted by Goblin Slayer, Noble Fencer used her lightning miracle to create an avalanche that swallowed the remaining goblins. After Goblin Slayer climbed out of the snow and gave back her sword, Noble Fence wept with all her might. She later went with the party to celebrate in the tavern, where she told Priestess that she planned to talk things over with her parents and make graves for her previous party members. Abilities Miracles *'Lightning magic': Learned as part of a family tradition, Noble Fencer is able to cast bolts of lightning. Equipment Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Goblin Victims